Pure Blue
by ririnto
Summary: Kuroko is The Water Keeper, beings that purifying water since eternity. He hate human for polluting water, so he take a break and exploring human world instead. Hoping to see devastated human facing worsened polluted water. But he met interesting people instead, and somehow join them and found that not all human detestable. So what he should do now?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glorry.

* * *

**Prologue  
**

* * *

Deep in the ocean, in place where unreachable by any human, not even any living creäture. Where lights never touch and warm never known, exist a blue sphere. A pure blue that purifying the filth. Where water gleefully circulating and gladly engulfing. That is the sphere that responsible to purifying every single drop of water on earth.

All water on earth circulate. There are no exception. And every single drop of it will meet that sphere at some point. To be purify, over and over again. There is no rest, there is no stop. For all eternity as long as living creäture depend on water. That fact, won't change.

Actually, the sphere itself is not that big. Even though it look as big as a car at first glance. If you look closely, most of it are condense water that being purified. The core of it is not that big. Glowing a soothing radiant of light blue, a shining sphere around a curled human size. That, is the core that purifying all the water. Inside those radiant blue sphere, you could slightly catch a glimpse of a boy in fetal position. Well, even if you said it a boy, he already exist for eternity. But those pale white skin with petite and slender body complemented with baby blue hair clearly giving a feeling of an innocent teenager.

His existence is mysterious.

His whereabouts is unknown.

But he do exist.

For eternity.

Alone.

The teenager mind always wander around. Never overly fixed on something, always drifted aimlessly. Not thinking anything in particular, since what concern him is water only. Anything but water is not within his consideration. Anything but water is not important.

He is not cold, he just never feel warmth.

He is not indifferent, he just have nothing to care for beside water.

He's just, empty.

After all this eternal time in nothingness, he began to notice something beside water itself. But unfortunately, in negative way. The water, slowly but surely started to become more, and more filthy. It was started around centuries ago, but again, it become more and more annoying. gradually increasing in troublesome growth rate and bad direction.

He, became aware. And he's clearly not in good mood either. He is furious, but also a little bit curious, how come a single species could bring harm in this level to his beloved water. Human, what a despicable creäture. They need water as much or even more than other species. And he knew they know it. So why can't they behave less barbaric toward his beloved water.

As if responding to his ire, water around the globe, in corporation with whole mother nature, started to showing their fierce nature. What was called eternal ice start to melt, raising sea level in response. Sea wave raging fiercely. A few tsunami in varying scale hit on several place. Several water source just gone undetectable.

Even human not that dumb to not realizing this series of disaster. But what shocked him the most, is that the fact, that human do not even try to lessen their pollute on earth, on his beloved water. It even worsened. And it really put his patient on the line. He had plenty of patient, if you recall how he still there in nothingness for eternity. To be able to make his patient almost ran up, human really are a despicable creäture.

Human, such a filthy creäture. Now what should he do? He won't just stay indifferent when its concern water.

So… what can he do…? Hmm~~ Maybe, it is time for him to take a little break. A little 'vacation' will do. He can take a better look at this filthy creäture called human. And make their live a 'little' miserable at the same time. All by simply take a little break from this role of his.

As the boy finalize this decision of his, a smirk can be found forming in his lips for just a split second. That is the first time ever since the beginning of his existence, when his ever expressionless face change, even if only a little.

* * *

**A/n:** _Sorry if this kinda boring, it's just the prologue. I'll put more interaction in next chapter._

_Actually, this one had wandered longer than my other story, but I find difficulties making the next chapter... so this kinda go on hibernation for quite a while. But I really want to scream to the whole world the moral value behind this one... so... please forgive me?_

_review please... ^_^ any kind of feedback are very welcomed_


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of a Vacation

**Warning:**

_Bad grammar, Self beta-ed ._

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Lets Enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of a Vacation**

* * *

A young teenager could be seen watching TV with boredness clearly apparent on his face. He held the remote tightly as he keep changing channel.

"**...the hurricane that happened at…"**

*switch channel sfx*

"**...have been lining since dawn to get clean water that…"**

*switch channel sfx*

"**...flood that have been happening since two day…"**

*switch channel sfx*

"**...crops are long forgotten since drought attacking this village month…"**

*switch channel sfx*

"**...government still counting victim from yesterday tsunami that attack…"**

'_It's just like mother nature finally fed up with us and punishing us through this series of disasters._' He thought with a frown adored his handsome face.

"Hey, I think you better go now before they left you behind." Said his mother.

"Ah, right, ittekimasu…" He said as he took a quick glance at the clock before grabbing his bag since his other belongings already packed and delivered beforehand.

"Itterasai~" Wave his mother goodbye. Now, she'll get a proper rest since her boisterous son won't be home during this summer vacation.

That's right, this is the start of their first summer vacation in university. They already planning this trip for weeks, and he know that his friends will left him behind if he late again, won't be much surprise there. He definitely won't screw this up. He runs as fast as he could to their meeting point, silently hoping they won't depart yet. There won't be only freshmen there, some of their sempai will coming to, so the probability of he going alone is lower than usual. Not to mention that their destination is one of Akashi's private beach, going there by himself is really sucks, it won't be reachable by any normal public transportation.

As he finally able to figure some of his friend from afar, just about to hop on the bus that their rent, he let a relief sigh.

'_At least this year they not left me behind_.' He muttered it silently as he jump on the bus just in time.

* * *

The journey was fun. They are indeed couldn't be categorized as calm and collected bunch. Especially not when all of them trapped inside of a wheeled metal box for more than four hour straight. There are tons of snack being thrown (much to a certain purple head dismay), one frog plushie get experience as a ding dong ball (which cause a certain green head run back and forth and then grumble quietly alone at the far front of the bus), a certain cat-like teen got three pairs of whiskers in his sleeps (collaboration result between a certain silvery-blue eyed mischievous teen and a permanent marker), some pair of scissor being thrown to stop a certain blonde and tanned teen antics (courtesy of a certain red head), and another taller red head taste the knack of boston crab hold (courtesy of a certain brunette teenage girl). All happened in one single bus that magically stayed in shaped and drove by a very air-head brunette that only smiled goofily at their antics.

But even after all that commotion, fortunately, they still arrive in one piece at their destination beach.

"Yatta…." Shout a relieved raven haired teenager as he stretch after such a long journey.

"It's sea…" Shout a cat-like teenager excitedly.

"Stop stating the obvious Koganei… are you infected by Bakagami?" Scowl a bespectacled teen with spiky black hair.

"Oi!" Protest the infamous Bakagami.

"E~ of course not! Right Mitobe?" Complain Koganei.

"…." Reply the said teen with only his eyes.

"I'm fine… I already apply sun lotion." Said Koganei who somehow could understand Mitobe's silent concern.

"Urghh… stop calling me Bakagami!"

"Hmm~ Bakagami is Bakagami… it's a fact you know…" Said a brunette girl with evil smile.

"Sempai…." Plea Kagami with no chance of survival.

"Hah! Just face it. Bakagami!" Said a teenager with almost same build as Kagami, only darker skin tone and dark blue hair instead of red.

"Shut up you Ahomine!" Scowl the red head.

"Mou~ Ahominechi and Bakagamichi are so close…. I'm jealous-ssu" Said a blond teen with a pout adoring his handsome face.

"Don't call me Ahominechi/Bakagamichi!" Said the idiot duo with perfect synchronization.

"See… you two are soo in sync" Chuckle the blond.

"Shut up you annoying blonde!" Yell Aomine.

"Hidoi-ssu…." Whined Kise.

"Ma~ ma~ we're at beach already. So let's have some fun~" Said their resident air head brunette.

"Humph… what a boisterous bunch." Scowl the green haired teen.

"Hmm~ are you feeling lonely being left behind, Shin-chan?" Tease his mischief best friend.

"Shut up Takao! Who said I want to join their silly bickering?" Refute Midorima.

"Tsun-de-re~~" Said Takao cheerfully with large grin on his face.

"Shut up." Shout Midorima, despite the fact that a faint lush could be seen if your eyes sharp enough. And if Takao's eyes not fall into that category, then who will? So Takao only grin even wider at his friend's denial.

"Ne, Aka-chin, should we stop them?" Said a giant purple head as he munching a large bag of chips at the end of the crowd.

"Let them be Atsushi." Said a red head beside him. The shortest among them all, but not the least intimidating, if not the most.

"If Aka-chin says so." Said the giant lazily.

"Minna… how about unpacks our stuff first? I'll prepare something for lunch in the mean time." Said a pink haired girl that already on her way heading to the villa.

"Ah, I'll help. Maybe we should make something simple we can eat at beach." Said the only other girl in the bunch.

"NO!" Shout all the boys in unison.

"Eeh..? But Dai-chan, aren't you hungry?" Ask Momoi to her childhood friend.

"Yeah, don't you guys keep ranting for food on our way here?" Ask Riko menacingly.

"Ah, just leave lunch to Bakagami. He'll eat the most anyway." Said Aomine frantically.

"Yeah, just leave it to me ok?" Agree Kagami instantly. Not completely care how Aomine called him, a long as those two doesn't step on the kitchen floor.

"We can help. It's fifteen person meals anyway." Offer Riko.

"Nah, if we count how much Bakagami eat, we'll need to add five more portions to count." Said Aomine. Unknowingly threatening their well being by that statement.

"Hahaha… Don't forget to count more portions for yourself Aominechi, and add more for Murasakibarachi to." Said Kise, adding his two cents.

"Uh, ok, so how much should I make now?" Ask the oblivious red head.

"Make for 24 people. That should be enough." Said Akashi without doubt.

"Gah, how do you know that?" Ask the bewildered Kagami.

"Because I'm always right." Said Akashi confidently.

"Tch, fine." Grumble Kagami reluctantly.

"See Kagamin, it's a lot amount. Can you manage by yourself?" Offer Momoi.

"No, it's fine. I'll help Taiga, right?" Said Himuro, saving the day.

"Yeah, Tatsuya used to help me anyway." Agree Kagami right away, anything to avoid any of the two girls inside the kitchen. Even Aomine will be much welcomed if that means no Momoi and Riko in the kitchen.

"Mou~, fine then, if you insist." Agree Momoi, finally.

After safely avoid the food of doom from the only two girls in the group of fifteen, they quickly made their way to the villa, eager to play. They put aside their belonging and changes into their bathing suit. Then off to the beach they go, aside from Kagami, Himuro, and Mitobe who stay and help make some sandwiches and fruit punch for twelve teenager, one bottomless stomach tiger, one sweet-crazy giant, one ero panther, and all of them are hungry.

They played like crazy, well, some of them could be considered at the borderline of insanity, literally. So when a quite spacious private beach becomes so damn vivacious with only fifteen teenager contribution, no one present so much give a though.

Their swimming competition won by Kise with fierce struggle from Kagami hot in his tail. While their game of tag turned out to be hilariously catastrophic. With Takao and Izuki having the upper hand for their range of vision, Aomine almost only squabbling nothing with Kagami or shout at a certain annoying blond, and Murasakibara and Midorima only watch them from afar, the first munching his endless snack while the other reading another book. There also fact that no one being 'it' dare to run to Akashi, even if he do participate and not literally running around as the others. Well, no one had enough dead wish to made the heterochromatic teen as 'it', fearing how he'll hunt them down with scissors in both hands. Well, no one but Kiyoshi it seems, but Hyuga beat him to that and sacrifice himself instead. The game ended with no apparent winner, not like the game intended to have one anyway, and they all sprawl across the beach, panting tiredly.

The moment of silent never last long though, much to the green head dismay. Soon after that, volley beach are on route. Two teams hurriedly made, with the two girls cheering from their side. Himuro and Takao successfully dragging the lazy giant and the oha-asa obsessed tsundere to play along while Kiyoshi content to act as referee since his knee won't allow him play the fullest.

All in all, the first day went completely out of sanity, but in a good way. They have a lot of fun, even their resident tsundere can't help to smile once in a while, not like he'll admit it out loud.

Little did they know, that at the cliff at far east of their beach, beyond the dense forest at their backyard, a pair of sky blue orbs watching them closely.

* * *

Sun is set, dinner was great, and everyone is tired but happy nonetheless.

"It's time for our night activity then." Said Akashi out of blue.

"WHAT?!" Yell most of his friends.

"You know about forest behind this villa I presume."

"Urgh… what about it?" Ask the other red head anxiously.

"Before our household bought this area, there are some rumors about that forest." Akashi began telling them his tale without any hint of humor on his face.

"That forest is already there since ancient time. It's said that a long time ago, a beautiful princess from neighborhood castle came to this forest with her father and his man at winter hunt feast. The princess got separated from her guard and came upon the beautiful frosted lake in the middle of the forest. The princess got captivated with the beauty of nature and step her foot on the fragile ice."

Atmosphere around the room turn chilly as if fitting Akashi's story. Everyone presents sans the story teller gulping nervously.

"Princess's guards who finally found theirs mistress turned pale as they saw the princess at the middle of the frosted lake. They shout desperately to ask the princess to come back. No on dare to step on the ice, cautious to not put more weight to the thin ice. But still, the ice suddenly breaks and let the frosted lake swallowed the beautiful princess. Her guard, who felt guilty and responsible for the princess death are all commit suicide by drowning themselves to the frosted lake. Just want to have the same death as their mistress."

Almost everyone there, sans the story teller off course, could feel chill running down their spine. Their face expressions are priceless. Especially a certain bickering duo, the two idiots who usually are the most boisterous one, who currently crouching at the edge of their couch, pale and frosted.

"Since then, people said that the loyal guards keep wandering at the forest at night. Looking for people to be playmate for the princess. People said they'll herd people to the lake, and there, the princess will waiting at the middle of the lake, charmed people to drown themselves voluntary."

Nobody dare to move, or more precisely, nobody could. Akashi just able to do that with his story. Well, that, and the eerie aura that he let out that is.

"So, let's play brave at the forest now." Stated Akashi suddenly. An evil smile covering his amusement.

"WHAT?!" Yell the other in unison.

* * *

At the end, no one could actually refute Akashi's whim. They ended up following his mischief proposal. They will divide into five groups of three by drawing straw. Each group will need to walk through the forest with only two candles and no flash light. Their finish line is the rumored lake in the middle of the forest. The first group will shoot a flare to mark their time. Group which took the longer time to arrive should follow order from the fastest group for a whole day tomorrow.

Kise – Mitobe - Izuki

Akashi – Takao - Riko

Himuro – Hyuga - Momoi

Midorima – Kagami - Aomine

Murasakibara – Koganei – Kiyoshi

No one completely fond with that arrangement, maybe perhaps Akashi's group. Midorima's group wills surely having some problem in communication without bickering each other. And everyone could only pray that Murasakibara's group won't get lost.

* * *

"Ah, finally decide to join us here, Daiki, Taiga, Shintaro?" Greet Akashi not-so-sincerely to the last three teens, but with clear amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up, Akashi! It's all Bakagami's fault!" Said the tanned teen.

"What?!" Shout Kagami in refusal.

"If only you not run away at that stray dog!"

"Said the one who suddenly run blindly when get tangled in spider web."

The tallest of the three could only sigh exasperatedly at the bickering duo. "Oha-Asa did say that Cancer compatibility with Leo and Virgo are bad today."

"Shut up you freak megane! Who's the one that refuse to walk to the right direction?" Shout Aomine at the green head.

"Oha-Asa jus said that east direction will bring us unpredictable meeting." Said Midorima calmly as he pushed up his glasses.

"Hold on, what do you mean unpredictable meeting?" Ask Aomine with frown on his face. He really don't understand the others dedication towards horoscope, but he can't completely deny how frighteningly accurate it is this past years he spends with the tsundere. "Is it like… with the p…prin…princess?" Ask Aomine reluctantly.

"What? Did Aominechi afraid of ghost?" Tease Kise with smirk on his face.

"Off course not!" Deny Aomine right away.

"Hey, guys… is there light I see over there?" Said Kagami suddenly as he pointing to the middle of the lake.

"Shut up, Bakagami, don't you dare…" Shout an irritated Aomine.

Kagami frown at Aomine's accusation. "No, looks, at the middle of the lake…" he said.

"Yup, I also see some lights there." Said Izuki after he looks at the direction Kagami pointing. And that, made quite a reaction from the bunch, since Izuki's eyes are nothing to be taken lightly.

"It can't be… the princess…?" Ask Momoi as she holding tight the nearest arm beside her, who happens to be her childhood friend, Aomine, that not in better condition than her.

"Let me take a better look." Said Takao as he began to climb on a nearby tree.

"Interesting, that story supposed to be story only." Said Akashi calmly with mischief gleam in his eyes.

"What?! That's fake." Shout Aomine loudly.

"And you just realize now, Ahomine?" Ask Riko in amusement.

"Mine-chin so slow~" Comment the purple head.

"Shut up! All of you!" Shout Aomine, trying hard to fight blush on his face. Thanks god for his dark skin color and lack of lightning here.

"Guys…! I see a boy under water!" Shout Takao from up the tree.

"What?!" Yell most of them.

Kagami instantly bolt to action after he heard Takao's words. He immediately runs and tosses aside his shirt, kick his shoes, and jump to the lake.

"I see a boy down there!" Yell Takao again.

"We heard you, Takao. We just need time to process what we heard." Shot Midorima to the raven haired teen that climbing down the tree.

"Well, at least Kagami reacting fast enough." Said Takao as he touches down to the ground.

"More like reacting without thinking I think." Said Hyuga as he heaved a sigh at his kouhai stunt.

"Yup, that's our Bakagami." Agree Riko right away.

* * *

Kagami Taiga never though himself as someone who fit for thinking. So even if he heard what his friends and sempai though about him, he won't deny them. He do, let his instinct take over most of the time. When he heard Takao shout about boy under water, he barely think at all when run and jump to the lake.

The lake is not that wide, and he is a decent swimmer, so he got no problem in reaching the middle of the lake at all. As he nearing to the source of light, he realizes that somehow, the mysterious light surrounding the boy. Then when he finally able to take a good looks at the boy, he almost opened his mouth in awe. There, in the middle of the lake, surrounded by soft mysterious light, a boy with light blue hair laying at ease half way to the bottom, with serene expression on his child-like face.

* * *

**end of chapter one**

* * *

**A/n:**

_There you go, hope you like this. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I'll try to be faster next time._

_Thank you sooo much for everyone who follow, fav, and reviewing this story. I never expected that amount of follower with only short prolog, really... thank you sooo much..._

_So, how do you think this is? Please be kind and leave me some review, your though will be really helpful ^_^_

_See you at next chapter~_


	3. Chapter 2: The Mystifying Boy

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Let Enjoy~ ^_^**

**Beta: alibananas**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mystifying Boy**

* * *

Kagami Taiga could hardly believe what he was seeing. The boy before him looked almost unearthly. There he was, laying at ease in the middle of surrounding water that was oddly glowing with mysterious light. Looks completely peaceful and seems careless with anything around him. His light blue hair swayed gently along the flow of water around him. His pale skin radiating a faint light, resonating with the weird glow of the water.

'_Beautiful…' _thought Kagami inwardly.

Kagami never thought that he would ever call another male beautiful. But he couldn't help it. The boy was downright beautiful.

Kagami almost lost his breath there. But a bubble of air that involuntary escaped his mouth manage pull him out from his reverie effectively.

He then manages to make up his mind and start to swim towards the boy. The closer he got, the better visual he got. And every single new detail he got didn't help his rescue mission at all. It hindered him actually, since every detail he got distracted his already-small logical sense and made him wish to only watch the other forever.

Again, the urge for oxygen snapped him from his trance. He added more power in his strokes to get to the boy faster since he realized he won't able to hold his breath for much longer. Kagami finally reached his hand to grab the boy's shoulder and shake him.

'_Was that annoyance I saw on his face…?' _wondered Kagami with frown, trying hard to decipher the other boy's miniscule change in expression.

Ignoring the urge for air, Kagami grabbed the boy's hand and swam to the surface.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kagami asked the boy as soon as his lungs were satisfied with the amount of oxygen he inhaled.

He kept both of them floating; finally getting a better look at the other. There, he once again fell into a trance staring at the beautiful, pure blue orbs. The pale boy with those mesmerizing blue eyes was only staring at him with a nonexistence expression. Kagami's poor performing brain clearly didn't seem to be working well under the stare.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the side of the lake, the other were trying to make themselves comfortable while waiting for Kagami to return with the mysterious boy. It wasn't like they heartless, they just trusted Kagami that he could handle it by himself.

"Ne, Takaocchi, did you really see a boy underwater?" asked a curious blond with sheepish smile.

"Of course I am. Are you questioning my eyes?" ask the raven haired with accusing tone, but with slight gleam of mischief in his abnormally sharp eyes. Something that missed the blonde's attention but didn't escape his tsundere best friend who sat just beside him.

"No, it's not that. I know your eyes are good. It's just… you sure it's a _boy_? Not a _girl_?" asked Kise again.

"What's wrong Kise? Afraid of a princess?" tease the bluenette ganguro.

"Shut up, Aominecchi! I don't want to hear that from you of all people." scoffed Kise with a pout.

"What did you say?!" asked Aomine, trying to be menacing.

"Just shut up, Aomine. You are the one who's scared the most after all." dismissed Midorima as he pushed up his glasses, as usual.

"Tch. Just shut up!"

They small banter cut off abruptly when Koganei suddenly asked with an edge in his voice. "Umm... Guys, hasn't Kagami been underwater for too long?" he ask the others in behalf of Mitobe, who's been watching over the lake with concern ever since Takao informed them about the boy.

"Yeah, I think it's been a while since he took his last breath." said Kiyoshi after a while.

"That just sounds wrong in many ways, Kiyoshi." Reprimand Izuki as he sweat dropped at the tall brunette statement.

"Satsuki, how long can Taiga hold his breath for?" asked Akashi to their resident information booker.

"Approximately 1 minute and 26 seconds." answered Momoi instantly. Successfully making all male population present, sans Akashi, sweat drop at how detailed her information was.

"But with his diving movements and the need to pull up the drowned boy, his limit decreased to only 53 seconds, at the most." Riko informed, only increasing the boys' incredulous state of mind.

"Than this isn't good. He's definitely been under water longer than that." said Himuro with apparent worry on his face.

"...Daiki." Akashi commanded curtly.

"On it." was the only thing Aomine manage to say as he kicked off his shoes and shirt. He swiftly jumped into the lake. All the crap about princess ghosts be damned. There's no way he was going to lose his bickering partner over a ghost.

* * *

Halfway to the spot where Kagami dived into the lake, Aomine saw his eternal rival, alone? Wasn't he supposed to help a drowning boy? Did he, god forbid, fail?

Aomine put aside those thoughts when he saw how abnormally quiet Kagami was. It wasn't like Kagami never shut his mouth, but being quiet in this kind of situation was downright odd. If he failed, Kagami would have surely dived back, not stay frozen there. Unless… unless the boy can't be touch… Aomine shake his head fiercely, trying to stop imagining things and hurrying to the stupid glutton. The cause of his state could be addressed later; the redhead needed his help now.

He kept swimming as fast as he can, inwardly praying for Kagami's well being, something he wouldn't ever confess willingly. After he was only a few meters away from the redhead, he finally saw that Kagami was holding something in his hands. No, more like grabbing something. But what?

Aomine was finally only an arm distance from Kagami. The redhead's back was at him. He could now observe him more clearly. Kagami seems to be lost in his own world. It was really amazing how his body could still keep him floating. Even without input from his seems to be under-capacitated brain.

"Oi! Kagami!" shot Aomine to the dazed Kagami as he reached towards the redhead, grabbing him by the shoulder. He shook Kagami awake.

"...Ah... Aomine…?" said Kagami, a bit incoherently. His eyes were still rather unfocused. He turned his head and met Aomine's gaze.

The tanned navy haired teen frowned deeply at this lack of response. "Get a hold of yourself, damn it!" yelled the teen.

Aomine's yell successfully brought Kagami back. "Ah, right! The boy!" shouted the redhead as he turned his head away from Aomine's.

Aomine frowned. "What boy!?" he asked, confused. There was only the two of them there. _'And why the hell were you rooted to that spot?'_ screamed Aomine inwardly.

"Eh? This boy of course." said Kagami with bemused expression apparent on his face.

Aomine squinted his eyes. He looked closer and sure enough… someone was there. "Where did he come from?"

"I've been holding him ever since, Ahomine."

"But… how?" Aomine shook his head. "Never mind, let's get back first, the others are worried."

"Eh… ah, right. Sorry about that." said the tiger with a sheepish grin.

"Don't say sorry to me. You better be prepared for what Akashi and Aida have for you though."

The tiger visibly flinched at the very dreadful thoughts. "Gee, thanks a bunch." he said sarcastically, only to get an amused smirk from the ganguro.

* * *

They effortlessly swam back towards the shore with the mysterious boy being oddly quiet and making no attempt to lessen Kagami's weight.

The redhead was utterly terrified by now. Not from the deadly future in front of him courtesy of the demonic red emperor and the devilish brunette girl, but from the lack of movement the pale boy in his hands made. The boy barely made any movements ever since the last time Kagami put his eyes on him. The blue eyed boy only stayed still. But he wasn't stiff; he looked like he was gliding along with the flow of the water.

'_What the hell is wrong with this kid!?'_ screamed Kagami inwardly.

Seeing his rival's frown deeper than usual, Aomine give the redhead a questioning glance, only to get a meaningful stare at the weird boy from Kagami. The navy haired ganguro also frowning now, he got the gist of the redhead's concern. The boy did give out odd feeling.

Finally reaching the shore, Kagami handed off the odd boy to the hands that reached out to him. He then gladly accepted another hand that reached out as he was more tired than he thought he was. After he caught his breath and dried his hair with the towel that someone provided him, the tiger finally could register his surroundings more. And it was oddly quiet. What the hell was wrong with them? No, what was more important was, what on earth could make this rowdy bunch, which was downright crazy on a daily basis, go all quiet like this?

'_That boy! He better not die!'_ screamed Kagami inwardly as he frantically snapped his head to the direction of where he thought the boy was.

What appeared before him was something he would never dare to even dream about. There, laid before him, was the most amusing sight he had ever seen the past months. It seemed like the effect that weird boy had on him was not just exclusively his. Judging by the looks of his friends and sempai, which currently had some varying degree of blush, all of them were spellbound by the teal haired boy. He couldn't blame them though, since he experienced the same just a few minutes ago.

The boy stayed still though, making Kagami frown at his lack of normalcy. Any normal human would have breathed heavily after they drowned like that, or at least look wary at the proximity of many strangers staring at him all at once. But no, this boy had not even shown any expression at all. The pale skinned boy who eerily, kind of glowed in this darkness even though not as bright as he did underwater earlier, just sat there quietly and observed them with slight curiosity that was only barely shown in his impassive blue orbs. _'He didn't get any brain damage, did he?' _scowled Kagami inwardly.

* * *

Akashi was… speechless. He was never at a lost at words in eighteen years of his life. But there he was, in the middle of a group of slightly-dysfunctional-brained teenagers, albeit clearly better than the rest, still stood frozen after the sight of the most beautiful living creature he had ever seen in his entire life. Akashi never thought he would use word 'beautiful' to describe someone, let alone a male at that. '_He is male… right?'_ frowned the redhead slightly. Just then, his gaze met with the impassive eyes of the most pure blue orbs he had ever seen, and all though disappear as if he was being spellbound by the teal haired boy.

"Oi!" shouted Kagami briskly.

The taller redhead's shout successfully pulled the shorter one from his trance. Now, that his mind was finally able to work normally, though still rather foggy, Akashi could finally take a better observation of this mystifying boy. _'His expression, or rather his lack of it, it can't be considered normal.'_ thought the owner of heterochromatic eyes, inwardly. His eyebrows frown at the thing he can't decipher before him. The pale skinned boy's breathing was hardly erratic as it should have been; it was barely noticeable thanks to his lack of facial expression. And yet, those twin blue orbs glinted with numerous things that even Akashi couldn't read most of. There was curiosity being the most, the other part that he could barely decipher were annoyance, amusement, and disgust. That didn't make any sense. Not to mention the other part that he couldn't read, something that felt ancient and holy, something pure and untouchable. If he wasn't the owner of Emperor Eye, Akashi would have most likely thought he was ridiculously imagining things.

"Umm… guys…?" call Kagami warily. He was really at lost of what to do.

"Yes, Taiga?" answered Akashi calmly, like he hadn't never been trapped in daze.

"Oh, thank god you seem fine, Akashi. I thought I lost you all just now…" said the taller redhead sheepishly. Thinking things through was really not his forte.

Akashi eyed Kagami questioningly. He has some guesses of why the oblivious glutton seemed abnormally normal, unlike the others and himself, but a question wouldn't hurt. "…You seem to be unaffected, Taiga. Care to explain?"

"Well, it's not that I'm unaffected, I already had it back there." Answered Kagami with a shrug as he pointed to the middle of the lake with his head.

"I see…" His answer was pretty much the same as Akashi's suspicion. It must be Aomine who snapped him back then. That means… "Then, it seems like we need to snap the others, seeing how you needed Daiki's help to pull you back, and your shout earlier catalyst my own, these disorderly bunch is very unlikely to back to their sense on their own."

"Anyway, why was that Ahomine also out of order? Didn't he see the boy back there already?" asked Kagami curiously as he basked in the sight of his eternal rival looking ten levels more idiotic than usual.

Akashi took a few seconds to scrutiny the teal haired boy that still oddly sat with that expressionless face in the middle of a bunch of dysfunctional teenagers. "I believe he didn't really _see_ him back there."

"Eh?!"

"Despite your lack of brain capacity, I believe you notice how weird that boy's presences is."

Kagami fought the urge to retort at the first part of Akashi's sentence, but his last part peaked his interest. He let his instinct take over his judgment of the boy. "Yeah… if you don't look enough, you won't know he was there, but once you _see_ him, you'll be captivated."

"Exactly." said Akashi curtly. "Now, should we wake up the spell bounded, unruly bunch that happen to be our friends?"

"Heh, of course we should. Any idea how? I was shouting earlier and you're the only one noticed." Asked Kagami sheepishly.

"You have a point…" said Akashi after a moment. "Then… we only need to distract the object of their daze."

"Eh?! Care to explain in the human language, Akashi?" asked Kagami sarcastically.

"Just go and grab the boy, Taiga. You'll carry him back to my villa." commanded the shorter of them with calm tone.

"What?!"

"You, Daiki, and that boy need to dry up and change. The towels we have here aren't sufficient." Said Akashi, a matter of factly.

"But why I'm the one carrying him?!" complained the tiger.

"Because you're both equally wet and the other still lost in reverie." stated Akashi flatly.

"Right… But that still doesn't explain how to snap them out of their trance though." sweat dropped Kagami.

"You taking the boy will do the work." said Akashi with a smirk.

"Eh?!"

"Just do it, Taiga, and you'll see." Said Akashi with complete confidence, apparent in both his voice and face.

"Tch, fine." said Kagami finally as he strode through wall of daydreaming teenagers and scooped up the teal haired boy. He didn't failed to notice how the boy only flinched ever so slightly when he carried him bridal style. _'How light!' _thought Kagami inwardly with a deeper frown in his already menacing face. The boy was not intimidated though, heck, he don't even show any emotion at all, even after being carried away like a princess by complete stranger like now. Kagami Taiga silently prayed that the boy was not actually brain damaged.

The effect was instantaneous. All of them, especially the ones that got blocked directly by Kagami, wee abruptly snapped from their daze. They came to awareness just fine, but to immediate well functioning was something that even Akashi hardly accomplished. Most of them still couldn't quite grasp the situation at hand. Not until Akashi brought them back to reality.

"Let's go back. Taiga, Daiki, and that boy need to change to dry cloth as soon as possible."

Akashi's words bring at least part of reality back to their consciousness. Despite not fully comprehending the situation at hand, they could at least now move instead of standing frozen as a statue.

"Eh? Ah, right... You'll get sick in that state. Come on, boys." said Riko after a while, finally noting their situation.

Murmurs of agreement could barely be heard from the boys around her as they halfheartedly followed the two redheads who were heading back ahead of them with the object of their mesmerizement in the taller one's hand. They made beeline through the path to the villa out of pure bodily instinct to follow the order, thanks to the excessive amount they spent under Akashi's and Riko's authoritative persona. Since their brain undoubtedly were still rather foggy, the journey to Akashi's villa was spent in silence, a highly rare occurrence for them.

* * *

Both light and loud snores drifted through the inside the seaside villa and composed into a midnight melody that lulled the occupants deeper into their slumber. With how things turned up at the end of the day, putting fourteen curious teenager to sleep was a hard feat indeed. Not to mention that their object of curiosity and enthrallment was right there, sitting at ease with an impassive face but actively glinting eyes, while Kagami struggled to put some clothes on the boy. In the end, Akashi managed to put the boy in an originally vacant room, together with Kagami and himself, since the only ones who seemed rather fine with the boy's presence were the two of them. Putting the boy with the others promised unknown risk, and letting him sleep by himself was not acceptable with how he almost drowned himself. Who knows where he would go if he was left alone.

Well, not all of them were sleeping though. One teen was still watching midnight news on TV.

"**...in all over the world, corps failure had become major problem as peo…"**

*Click*

"**...ver since the drastic declined in food production, government had announ…"**

*Click*

"**...onomic loss that occurred as the effect of the three biggest tsunami that ever happ…"**

*Click*

"**...ggest hurricane ever, sweep out the entire city and its neigh…"**

*Click*

"**...nce three days ago, clear water had become luxurious object for most of African resid…"**

'_These series of disasters are starting to get more problematic…' _thought a certain redhead teen in the privacy of his mind.

"Haven't slept yet, Akashi?" asked a green haired, bespectacled teen that apparently woke up for a toilet break.

"Later, Shintarou. I'm not as tired as the others."

"Yes, I noticed." replied Midorima curtly as he reminisced the redhead's activity on the day. He certainly was not running around as much as that boisterous bunch. "Good night then, Akashi."

"Good night, Shintarou." said the redhead as he was still frowning at the bad news from around the world.

The news was disturbing him. The worst had not reached Japan yet, but there were no guarantees that disasters wouldn't come upon them. _'Let's just hope that things will get better.'_ willed Akashi with all his might, even when a bad feeling started to tug him at the corner of his mind. He relaxed his shoulder that had been tense without him realizing upon hearing those series of bad news and proceed to take some rest for tomorrow.

'_Tomorrow… will be interesting for sure…' _

* * *

A ghostly boy darted from room to room. Twin blue orbs glided swiftly in the dark surroundings. Curious eyes scanned the sleeping teenagers in varying appearances, sounds, and positions. He did not need any sleep. He does not need any food. All he needed was water. But now, his curiosity was taking over any other need he may have.

_So this is … humans?_

_What a despicable species._

_The most ungrateful living creature on Earth._

_They are… noisy… Why can't they stop make any noise?_

_No wonder they couldn't hear no matter how loud Mother Nature screamed at them begging them to stop hurting us. They are too noisy to hear anything other than themselves. They are too occupied with their needs, and only theirs, never caring what they do in the name of development and sustaining human population… It's destroying Mother Nature. Did they forget that they don't life alone in this world? Do they think they can survive on their own?_

_There are many kinds of them. I never knew human hair could be that… colorful…_

_Yes, color… To see the surface with my own eyes is really different then when I just 'see' from down there. The world is so beautiful. The greenery is very calming, and the sunlight is very warm, even if I can't stay under very long._

_The surface is full of color. Flower, birds, even fish became more colorful near the surface than at the bottom._

_And these humans destroy them nonchalantly?_

_How could they?_

_Why…?_

_..._

_.._

_._

* * *

**end of chapter two**

* * *

**A/n:**

_Hold on, how could it turn out this way? I know I write this, even so… I never plan any romance at all… But why all of you… *sigh* I think I'll blame Tetsu cuteness. So, do you think I should put romance in there? I mean, more than brotherhood and friendship that I planned at first? Be warned with your choice though, since I have no experience in romance whatsoever._

_Anyway, another chapter done, at my finals weeks to boots. Haha… what else I could do when the urge to write come upon me in the middle of studying… or attempt to study to be more precise. Still got two more exam and one project deadline to go~ hahaha…_

_Thanks a bunch for all those review and numerous people that follow and fav this story. PureBlue won't be here without your mental support. ^_^_

_And Thanks a lot for __**alibananas**__ who kindly fixing those numerous error I made, danke…_

_So, how do you think? Please be kind and leave me some review, your thought will be really helpful, it also cheer me up considerably ^_^_

_See you at next chapter~_


	4. Chapter 3: Name Not Exist

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Warning: **

_Not beta-ed._

**Let Enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Name Not Exist**

* * *

Its morning, sunlight peeked through the gap between the closed curtains and waking up the tiger. The split eye browed teen grunt in his wake up process and almost decide to drift back to the dreamland, he will, if the vision of the only two girls in the villa making breakfast not suddenly come to his mind. He immediately open his eyes and about to bolt to the kitchen and saving their dear live when he realize a pair of pure blue orbs just centimeters away from his crimson one.

"Gaahhh!" shout the redhead ungracefully. Waking up the other redhead in the room as per results.

The owner of the twin blue orbs only blink once and tilt his head slightly, seems like not uncomfortable even the sightless with their current proximity. He not even does anything to widen their almost non existence distance.

"What the fuck?! What the hell do you do on my face?!" yell Kagami, face reddens considerably.

"Mind your language, Taiga, its only morning." reprimand Akashi from his own bed while still yawning; he's not fully awake yet.

"Watching you." said the teal haired male deadpanned.

"What?!"

"Your eyebrow is different than the other, there are four of it." Another deadpanned verbal jab from the pale boy.

"Teme…!" growl Kagami, his hand twitched in the urge to clamp the eerily beautiful face before him to shove him off. Embracement, entrancement, and irritation mixed up together.

Akashi frown at the teal haired boy reply earlier, something feels odd there. "What do you mean by the other?" ask the heterochromatic eyed teen suspiciously.

Twin blue orbs finally drifted away from the crimson one. The owner slowly sits down, now facing Akashi, he blinks once slowly before abruptly said, "Your eyes, it also different, they have two different colors."

Akashi perplexed at the unexpected retort, in such an expressionless manner to boots. "Yes, it is. Now tell me, what do you mean by the other?"

The pale male tilts his head a little. "I've been watching all of you while you're sleep. You all looked different."

"Of course we are! Do you think we're some kind of mass prod clone or something?!" splutter Kagami bewildered.

"Clone?" another slight tilt of the blue eyed boy. That, would made the two redhead blush, one inwardly while the other being downright obvious, if not for the oddness of this conversation turn on.

"And what do you think you're doing? Watching us in our sleep?! Are you brain damaged or what?" shout the taller of the three, baffled, bewildered, anger, worry, utterly confuse, he don't know what to feel about this anymore.

"Can't I?" ask the pale bluenette innocently.

"Of course you can't! Are you some kind of freak!?" shout the exasperated tall redhead.

The shorter redhead frown at thins lack of common sense the smaller boy displayed. "Calm down, Taiga. And you, what is your name?"

"I don't have a name." said the boy as if he not just spoke up something completely worrisome.

"Do you mean you can't remember your name?" ask Akashi cautiously as he picks his word carefully. Perhaps this boy had memory loss?

"No, I don't have one." said the boy without even an ounce of hesitation in his incredulous answer.

"How can you don't have one?! What your friends calling you? Your family?" ask the bewildered Kagami.

"I don't have one either." State the pale bluenette as if he just announces weather.

"What…" Kagami unable to complete his words, but the question is clear. The answer he got just too shocking.

"Friend, family, I don't have one." Repeat the mysterious boy.

The room becomes silent. Two redheads hardly realizing the implication of the bluenette calm words. The taller one, who has less brain capacity, got a very hard time to understand the situation. But once he do, accepting it as a fact was even far more difficult. How could there be a person who has no name? For have no name to be called with, it must be lonely.

The shorter redhead visibly flinches and widens his eyes at that impossible statement. There is no way any living human could possibly survive without name, family, or friends. Even Mogly who raised by wolves has a name. _What_ is this boy?

Akashi decides to address this issue latter, when he has enough information about this odd boy. "That's enough for now, Taiga. Why don't you make us breakfast?" he said to the taller redhead who currently still lost in thought.

"… Yeah… I guess you're right, Akashi."

"Of course I am. Now you better hurry before Satsuki and Aida do something unfixable."

"Shit! You're right…" yell the tiger as he bolt out of their room to the kitchen.

"Manners, Taiga… really, someday I think I'll wash clean Taiga's and Daiki's mouth with hydrogen peroxide." Mutter Akashi even when the said teens unable to hear him. If they do, there is a high chance he'll heard someone muttering 'yes, mother' behind him. Putting aside those thought, he face the teal haired boy and ask, "So, what should I call you?"

"Anything you like, I don't care."

"Is that so…"

* * *

Kagami could hardly believe what he heard earlier. Did that boy just said that he doesn't have a name?! No parents, no family, no friends?! How could that be? What kind of life he live in?! That must be lonely.

His line of thought abruptly ending when he arrive at the kitchen. Apparently, those earlier incident at the bedroom delay him so much that Mitobe senpai and Tatsuya already starting to make some breakfast. Better than those two girls that take the initiative actually.

"Ohayou, Taiga. It's rare to see you're late for making breakfast." Greet Himuro with a smile.

"Well, things happened…" answer Kagami sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head in guilty manner.

"Is it about the drown boy last night?" ask Himuro curiously. The teal haired boy just so mystifying and pique his curiosity more than he think possible.

"Yeah… sort of…" reply the redhead reluctantly.

The older male frown at that answer. "So? How is he?"

"Fine… I guess?" Kagami's voice full of uncertainty, he can't even look at his brother in the eye.

"That's can't be considered as answer, Taiga…" retort Himuro exasperatedly.

Kagami could only heave a sigh. "I know… I know… but I just don't know, ok…?" he said desperately, pleading with his eyes to drop the subject.

Uncomfortable silence emanating in the kitchen. Not complete silence, actually, sound of sizzling pan still could be heard, but that's it. The two teenager stood still uncomfortably while Mitobe rather panickingly eyeing those two with concern.

"So, what for breakfast?" ask Kagami as he awkwardly changing the topic.

Himuro sighed in resign manner and smile to his little brother. "Well, Mitobe senpai make some fried rice, I think it will go well with tamagoyaki. Do you think we need to make some miso soup?"

Kagami think about that combination and frown. "Fried rice with miso soup? I don't know about that… what do you think senpai?"

Before anyone could response to that question. A toneless voice call to one of them out of blue.

"Eyebrow-kun."

The three of them immediately stop talking and frown, looking around to try locating the source of the voice.

Feeling some familiarity in the voice, Kagami have a suspect of who the owner of the voice is. Not to mention the nick name that bastard use. He looking around looking for a mop of teal, only to got nothing. His scowl gone deeper, "Oi… show your self will you?"

"Right here."

Eerily calm voice drawn Kagami to look at his right, only to find the smaller bluenette not even an arm away from him, staring him with his big blue eyes that always look so mystifying for the redhead. "Gah! Teme! Since when did you standing there? And what the hell did you mean by Eyebrow-kun?!"

"Because your eyebrow are weird, Eyebrow-kun."

Kagami literally face palmed at that retort. "Yeah yeah… you already told me that, but I have a name, got it? It's Kagami, Kagami Taiga."

"Kagami-kun then." Decide the pale bluenette.

"Whatever." Said the taller redhead with resigned sigh. He then looks at the teal haired boy, now with incredulous expression instead. "Anyway, what the hell with that bed hair of yours?" he ask.

"Bed hair?" asks the small bluenette innocently, complete with a slight cute tilt oh his head.

Kagami pull all his will power to ignore the utter cuteness in front of him. "Oi, Akashi." He arched an eyebrow, asking the other redhead about this outrageous mess of teal flock.

"He gets away before I manage to drag him to the bathroom." Answer Akashi calmly as he entered the kitchen in slow pace.

"Ohayou, Akashi." Greet Himuro.

"Ohayou Tatsuya, Rinnosuke-senpai." Greet Akashi, which Mitobe answer by a nod and smile.

Meanwhile, a scowling Kagami acted like a mother hen and point at the oblivious bluenette. "You, why don't you wash your face first? And fix that ridiculous bed hair of yours."

"I smell something good." Said the teal haired male deadpanned.

"What are you!? A dog?" ask the incredulous Kagami.

The teal haired boy only tilts his head slightly, wondering why he being compared with a four legged creature.

Himuro smacked the taller redhead in the head with a spatula. "Don't be ridiculous, Taiga. He might be just hungry, right? Umm…"

The teal haired boy only blinks once and continuously stares at the unvoiced question about his name.

Sensing the confusion in the air, Akashi decides to step in. "Introduction can come later, Tatsuya." Cut Akashi firmly.

"Ah…? Ok then…" agreed Himuro rather reluctantly.

"Now, why don't you come with me to wake up the others and let them finish make ours breakfast?" ask Akashi to the bluenette who currently eyeing the sizzling fried rice with huge interest. Made him wonder if the said boy never saw it before, which in truth is down right on the mark.

"Breakfast? As in the one that I smell good?" ask the odd boy eagerly.

Akashi eyes went noticeably wider for a short moment. "Yes."

"Is it edible?" ask the teal haired male deadpanned, but with considerable eagerness within.

Akashi never would have thought of that question came up from any sane human alive. He also never thought that he'll get more incredulous question than the previous one. "Of course." Answer the redhead as he tries his best to maintain his composure.

"Then I'll come with you."

As the two smaller teen made their way to the others' room, weird silence befall on the kitchen.

"Did he just ask if breakfast is edible?" ask the disbelieving Himuro.

Kagami outwardly sigh heavily. "Yeah… he just did…" He really, really doesn't know what's going on anymore. That boy is… odd? No, he's more than that. He even might just pass beyond human's logic and nature. What is he…?

* * *

This boy is an enigma. A very rare occurrence where he, Akashi Seijurou, couldn't understand a thing. The pale petite boy that currently following him obediently to the bathroom easily defy most common thing.

First, he bluntly states himself as nameless, parentless, and friendless.

Second, he looks at almost everything in the villa as if he never seen one before, including them. He even states that he watched them in their sleeps.

Third, he has no apparent expression and hard to notice presence.

Fourth, he mesmerized all persons at the first sight, which is if the said person could spot him in the first place.

Fifth, he mesmerized him, Akashi Seijurou of all people. Render him speechless.

Sixth, he…

"We are here." While the redhead musing at the enigma that step lightly, almost inaudibly behind him, their short journey to bathroom meets its end.

The pale bluenette only look at him with his ever nonexistence expression, but a slight curiosity glint in his blue orbs.

"Bathroom. You need to wash your face, and fix that bed hairs of yours." Advise Akashi firmly.

"Kagami-kun also said that. What bed hair?"

Akashi inwardly sighs for the umpteenth time this morning and resigns himself to the fate. "That ridiculous state of your hair that is. See for yourself." Said the slightly taller teen as he point at the mirror inside the bathroom.

The teal haired boy complies and walks to the mirror. "Ah…" His eyes widen for a fraction of seconds. Not just the stated of his hair, his overall reflection rather intriguing him. He know his reflection enough, but seeing through mirror certainly different that seeing within water. "Up land is just too dry for them." Mutter the pale bluenette quietly.

"Pardon me?"

"The air just too dry. Water will do." Said the boy affirmatively.

"Is that so…" trail Akashi suspiciously. Did he just heard… up land?

The next thing is proofed to be much more than a challenge. The teal mop just refused to comply with gravity force and soaring up to random direction instead. There even some point where Akashi almost ran out of patience and need to hold the urge to just cut the disobedience flock with a sharp scissor for their own good. Almost being the punctuation here, and that tell a lot, since he very rarely does even when facing this unruly bunch at daily basis.

After what feels like a decades for the redhead, all of his hard efforts finally bears fruits. The teal mane finally looks much more presentable than its early state this morning. This truly teaches him a lesson where successful hard working efforts really taste sweeter than easily claimed victory. Something that he never felt, or even thought would felt, ever. Those just add to the oddity of the boy.

"Done."

The owner of the disorderly teal locks offers no assistance through Akashi's hard battle. The slightly smaller boy only stayed still and watching the redhead struggles through the mirror with sheer curiosity.

"Come, let's fetch the others."

"Hai."

Much to Akashi's displeasure, most of them are already awake by now. His struggle seems to went as long as he felt it is. Well, not quite a decade pass, but still some considerably long time though. Even so, they still found one sleeping prey. The darkest among them all, Aomine Daiki, sleeping soundly on his bed, oblivious to the upcoming mayhem up on his way.

The vertically challenged redhead walks silently to his prey. His genius brain running full gear to crafts the best 'present' for the sleeping ganguro. But thinking back at the bet they made yesterday, he revise his brilliant plan to a milder one.

"Do you want to wake him up" ask Akashi to the teal haired boy with an evil smirk that never mean good to anyone who being the target.

"Can I?" ask the pale bluenette innocently.

"Feel free to do anything you like." Reply the redhead boldly.

Amuse glint appear at the twin blue orbs that used to remain closed almost all the time. Contrast with his nonexistence expression, he just felt exited at the free reign he get. He not quite get how human normally interact, but if he got permission, that should be alright, right?

The teal haired boy crouches down beside the sleeping Aomine. He curiously poked the other teen on his cheek couples of times. When he not get any response, he start to experimentally poke at his nose, his forehead, and even pried open his eyelids, try to peek at Aomine's eye.

"His eye is the same color as his hair."

Akashi frowned at the obvious statement the pale bluenette made. The more he looks at it, the more he saw how the shorter boy behaves as if he never meet any other people before. But that just doesn't make any sense, right?

The pale bluenette continue his ministration towards the sleeping ganguro. He pinch his right cheek and pulled it to any direction possible, made Aomine's face a weird one, much to Akashi's amusement while the victim himself only grumble incoherently.

The shortest boy of the three then even moves more boldly. He closed Aomine's nose with one hand while his other hand cover his mouth. In this apparent attempt of murder, the culprit only stares on his poor victim innocently and curiously.

The redhead witness only arched an eyebrow and waits for the navy haired victim to choose between two, wake up or die. He inwardly smiles at the pale boy choice of action, just the type of his threat, only in more silence and innocence manner.

Seconds tick by, and Aomine's face transform into weird hue before he finally awake and gasp heavily for air.

"What the…" His morning curse got cut short, two pure blue orbs staring down on his in dangerously close proximity.

Akashi feels like having de ja vu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, dark-kun." greet the smaller boy calmly, don't bothered a bit by their proximity.

"What?!" exclaimed the stunned Aomine after a while.

"Your skin is very dark, different than the others." Stated the teal haired boy bluntly, just like before.

Akashi gets stunned in the intense feels of de ja vu rushing after him. _'There he goes again with his quirk in calling people. I wonder what he'll call me if I haven't introduced myself…' _marvel the redhead inwardly. _'Guess I'll cut it short this time. I'll also need to introduce the other to this boy before any unwanted ocurance happened.'_

"Wake up, Daiki, we'll having breakfast."

At the mention of breakfast, the pale boy suddenly loses interest to the dark skinned human before him. Before anyone could notice, he was missing from Aomine's side and instantly standing beside Akashi. Eyes gleaming excitedly on his expressionless face.

"Breakfast." Repeat the smaller boy eagerly, almost like a child.

Akashi can't help but smile with this childishly cute and endearing act the other unconsciously made.

"Yes, breakfast, I'm sure Taiga and the others are done and waiting for us." said the redhead to the eager boy beside him. He then averts his eyes to the still rather stunned ganguro. "Daiki, go wash your face and join us in a minute." Said Akashi curtly before he retreat to the dining room with the teal haired boy instantly following him. Leaving behind a gaped Aomine Daiki.

* * *

Unaware to the obscure scene at the other side of the villa, Aida Riko sit comfortably on a sofa, watching TV while waiting for breakfast as she banned from kitchen.

"What are you watching, Riko?" ask a passing by Kiyoshi.

"Just morning news, Teppei."

"Still the same?" ask the tall brunette with rather distressed face.

"Still the same. This chain of disaster not decreased even the slightest." Said Riko as she huft a sigh.

"They're escalated huh?"

"Yeah…" trail Riko gravely.

Silence engulfing the two as the morning news continues to relay a lot of disaster that happened around the world. Ranged from a small scale floods to rampaging storm that destroyed several cities. Not to mention the alarming amount of food supply in most part of the world and other economical regression.

"Hey, Teppei, do you realize something peculiar about all these ordeal?" ask Riko after awhile.

"That they are all disaster?" answer Kiyoshi sheepishly.

Riko rolled her eyes at that obvious answer. "No, not that."

"Then?" ask the tall brunette curiously.

"That all of them oddly related to water, directly or indirectly." Answer Riko solemnly.

Kiyoshi's face becomes serious as he think about Riko's suspicion thoroughly. "Now that you mention it…"

"Odd right?"

"Yeah… it is…"

* * *

Breakfast time, and usual chaos ensue. This unruly bunch even tosses around some tamagoyaki, aiming it to enter the tiger's mouth. One of it perfectly enters the target, courtesy of a certain greenhead that tired of all the chaos and hoping to end the ridiculous game by winning it.

Kiyoshi and some of them only laugh out loud at few moments where the tamagoyaki went to another place instead. Like when a couple of it landing gracefully at the same time on both Kagami's eyes, made him looks like wearing a weird yellow nerd glasses. Kagami look at his brother suspiciously after he put the two tamagoyaki to its respectful place: his stomach. But the raven haired teen wear his perfect poker face and continue eating like nothing happened, so Kagami can't do anything about that.

In the meantime, the teal haired boy only watched all those ordeal with his trademark lack of expression face, coupled with twin blue orbs that gleaming with so much amusement.

The other occupants of the room have at least checked on the pale bluenette thrice along the messy breakfast. They are not completely mesmerized as when they first saw him, but the eerily attraction are still there. Not as strong, but exist all the same, much to their confusion.

After the last plate cleaned up, and the last tamagoyaki went flying to the tiger's den, everyone's excitement and curiosity are clearly emanating in the air. Before another havoc occurred, Akashi decides to step in and save the oblivious bluenette from prying teen around him.

"Before I start our introduction, I think I'll remind you all of the bet we made before our journey to the lake last night." said the heterochromatic eyes owner with a slightly sadistic smirk.

Three persons with three different hair colors flinch almost violently at that. The three teens that much taller than the redhead went noticeably paler almost instantly, even the most dark skinned among them. One of them just this close to crack his glasses, while the other one felt like about to throw out all the tamagoyaki inside his stomach.

Complete opposite of their reaction, a certain brunette girl smirk along with Akashi, amused devilish gleam in her eyes. And a raven haired teen wearing a white hair band stifle up a laugh while his exceptional eyes glinting full of mischief.

The other, sans one oblivious being, could only pray for the soon-to-be-victim grave.

"I believe you all remember it. Now, for introduction, from my right are: Midorima Shintarou," start Akashi.

A tall teen with green hair nod at the pale boy direction.

"Takao Kazunari,"

A raven haired teen with medium long hair that tucked with a hair band grins and raises his hand. "Yahoo~"

"Izuki Shun,"

A black haired teen with sharp eyes smile at him. "He come late for dinner and just realized that it was a missed steak. Yosh, kittakore~"

"Kiyoshi Teppei,"

A tall teen with thick eyebrow and goofy smile smiles even wider at him.

"Aida Riko,"

Brunette girl with short hair smile at him. "Yoroshiku~"

"Hyuga Junpei,"

A scowling bespectacled teen with black spiky hair nod at him.

"Mitobe Ryuunosuke",

A tall teen with calming face smiles warmly at him.

"Koganei Shinji,"

A cat-like teen smiles and waves at him.

"Kise Ryouta,"

A handsome blonde with golden eyes and pierced left ear waves enthuastically at him. "Nice to meet you-ssu~"

"Aomine Daiki,"

A scowling dark skinned teen with navy hair and dark blue eyes greet him. "Osu…"

"Momoi Satsuki,"

A pink haired girl beams happily at him. "Satsuki-chan is fine, yoroshiku~"

"Murasakibara Atsushi,"

A very tall teen with shoulder length purple hair nodded at him as he still munching some snack even after breakfast.

"Himuro Tatsuya,"

A raven haired teen with quite long bangs that cover his left eye smile at him.

"and you already know Taiga."

"Yo." Greet Kagami curtly to the boy.

"Minna, this boy had no name. Feel free to call him what you like before we could find a name for him." Introduce Akashi. This is, by no means, is the most outrageous introduction he ever made.

"Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Said the teal haired teen with a curt bow, face deadpanned, completely oblivious with the incredulous looks he get from all of them, save Akashi and Kagami who already know beforehand.

* * *

**end of chapter three**

* * *

**A/n:**

_Ne, how do you think? So… umm… as you read, they will call Kuroko randomly for some chapters till I could put motion on how they could call him Tetsuya. (Thanks for Ann to give me this idea) Since Kuroko here is a non human entity that is. So, could you suggest me what should they called him? I run out of ideas, again. Sorry. _

_Please help me put WHO, called him WHAT._

_Example: (not fix yet)_

_Kagami – water boy_

_Akashi – _

_Kise – cutie-chi_

_Aomine - brat_

_Midorima - _

_Murasakibara – sweet-chin_

_Momoi - _

_Riko - _

_Himuro - _

_Takao - _

_Hyuga – blue brat_

_Kiyoshi - _

_Izuki - _

_Mitobe - … [the easiest to decide: blank]_

_Koganei – _

_Thanks for your help. ^_^_

_*the pun in Izuki-kun introduction is not originally mine. I'm completely at loss if you ask me to made one. That one was inspired by the one I search at punofthedaydotcom, with slight change to it._

_See you at next chapter~_


	5. Chapter 4: Fun Diving?

**Disclaimer:**

_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and all its glory._

**Warning:**

Beta-ed by me, sorry for the mess… please contact me if you would help me in any aspect.

**Let Enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: This Supposed to be a Fun Diving**

* * *

To say that they are at shocked was definitely an understatement of the years. Their faces are priceless. Varying from stunned to gapped, all of them currently wore quite a face. In any other occasion, they would doubling over seeing each other face like this, but now… _'How could a person doesn't has a name?! What is he? Some kind of John Doe?' _all of them screaming along those line in their head.

The teal haired male pays no heed to the stupor he caused. He casually sipped the green tea Akashi made for him. Interesting taste, but he still preferred water over it.

Uncomfortable silence surrounds them. Until Kise break it with a faked cough. "Ne, uh, you sure we could call you anything?" asked the blond hesitantly.

"Yes." replied the boy in question bluntly.

Kise then thought for a while, "Then, uhmm… cutie-chi, how could you have no name?"

"No one ever call me, or even ask before. Why should I bother to have one?" came another blunt reply.

Another uncomfortable silence arises. The pale bluenette's words just too mind-boggling. How could there be no one? That just doesn't make any sense!

Hyuga get enough of that. "Oi, brat!" called the bespectacled teen, halfway to his clutch mode somehow.

In which said 'brat' only blinked with silent inquiry.

"What did you do in the lake that late last night? Do you… do you perhaps…?" Hyuga can't finished his sentence, he losing his bite by each words, but all present got the thing he really meant to said, _'did you try to drown yourself?!' _screamed the black haired teen inwardly.

All but the guy in question that is, he tilted his head slightly as he don't get it, what's wrong with lie down comfortably inside a nice lake? "I was just take a breather for a while when Kagami-kun disturb me." Stated the teal haired boy deadpanned.

"What?! A breather?! Inside a fucking lake?! You got to be kidding me…" exclaimed the said redhead hotly.

"Yes, a breather, and no, I have no sense of humor. Is there any problem?"

Kagami went speechless. There is definitely a lot of problem with this kid.

"Well hell yeah, there is a whole lot of damn problem there kiddo…! How could you fucking _breath _when you taking a _breather_ under water!" scowl Aomine as he grits his teeth to reign some of his temper. Just what the hell is wrong with this kid's logic?

Akashi frowned slightly at the idiot duo choice of words. "Daiki, Taiga, language."

"Damned it, Akashi! That's not important for now!" retorted Aomine without much thinking, or any at all.

"Daiki…" whisper Akashi threateningly, causing shiver run down Aomine's spine.

"Anyway, since that had been decided," said Akashi offhandedly.

'_We had?! When?'_ shouted everyone else, sans the oblivious bluenette, inwardly.

"Shouldn't we now discuss about our bet yesterday," Continued the redhead as he ignored those disbelief faces everyone sporting and change his previously neutral and composed face into a nice devilish smirk. "and our plan for today?"

"Let see… we have playing like crazy yesterday… how about…" said a grinning brunette girl with an evil grin of her own. "Ne, Akashi-kun, can we went scuba diving today? Corals around here are still intact, right?"

"They are? I heard there are not that many areas with healthy coral anymore." exclaimed the the busty pink haired teen.

"Yeah, that's true, too bad, huh…" murmured Himuro quitely.

"So, Akashi, can we? I heard the view would be beautiful."

"My cruise and necessary gear will be ready slightly before noon. We could have lunch on the deck and have some grilled fish after diving." stated Akashi casually.

"Great! Before that, how about we play something on the beach?"

"Don't forget our bet guys~ I think the last place group already pale as is… waiting for your sentence, boys?" tease Momoi with devious smile.

"So… uh, who's the first group?" asked Kagami nervously.

"Are you sure you still need to ask, hmmm….? Bakagami…?" responded Riko with candy coated poisoned tone.

And the three much taller teen got the sudden urge to visibly gulped at that.

"Reassured, Shin-chan, we won't kill you guys that badly~" sing-songed Takao full of mischief.

Which generate involuntary flinches from the three of them.

"We'll make sure, that today, become the most unforgettable day for you, Daiki, Taiga, Shintarou."

And a triple heart attack suddenly become unavoidable.

* * *

While they wait for the cruise, Kagami, Aomine, and Midorima have to prepare for their lunch as their first assignment of the day. They lose, what else they could say, bet is bet, now they have to obey the winner for a day. The fact that Akashi, Aida, and Takao are the one that will be bossing them around today is the real grief, to be in _their_ mercy for even an hour is a hell by itself.

Fortunately, all they have to do for now is chores, and big bold warning of being forbidden for playing around. The other guys could only smile sympathetically at them. Inwardly, they glad that at least there is Kagami in the three, one of the best cook they have. It would be disastrous if one of the girls end up with kitchen chores.

Kagami not happy though, with being the only one between the three with decent cooking skill, it's not hard to conclude that almost _all_ works must do by him. With Aomine whining around, decline most easy task Kagami ask him to and begging for more complicated stuff, haughtily declare that there is nothing to hard for him, only for messing it up completely. And Midorima's lucky item of the day, an orange scent mosquito repellent, being dangerously endangered the edibility level of their food. Kagami really had a hard time.

* * *

Behind the suffering of the three grumpy boys at the kitchen, the rest of the crew plays along like crazy on the beach. Despite the early warning for not exhausting themself for the upcoming scuba diving plan, only a selected few who really do that. And that was only because they are naturally behaving so, the others? let's just hope there won't be anyone who got washed away when diving due to sudden urge to sleep or exhaustion.

Over the wild game of tag that have no real target or order, our resident golden boy manage to tick no other than the queen of torture herself, the one and only that can compete with the Akashi Seijurou in that particular department. The poor Kise soon found himself become the sole target of an entire team with Riko herself directing them all with almost impossible chance to avoid the upcoming fate: get caught by a bunch of sweaty teenage boys that have no hesitation whatsoever in pummeling him to the sand, and bury him in the warm sand with only leaving his head for world to see. Not even his wailing and pleading manage to get him out of his temporary sand prison.

They over excitedly play around until Kiyoshi and Koganei show up with a few watermelon, a blindfold, a plastic-base tablecloth, and a wooden stick, grinning goofily.

"Ne, guys, how about some watermelon for snack?" ask Koganei cheerfully as he weaving around the wooden stick eagerly. "Of Course we do it the usual way." grin the cat-like boy widely.

"Hey, Omoshiroi-kun, wanna play along?" ask Kiyoshi to the pale bluenette that only stare at them throughout their whole fiasco earlier from beneath shadowed corner.

The teal haired male only tilts his head slightly, wordlessly asking the silent question.

"Suikawari, come on, this will be fun~." baited Koganei excitedly.

"Suikawari?" ask the teal haired boy with barely recognizable curiosity in his voice.

"What?! Don't tell me you…" the tall brunette stare at the smaller boy with wide incredulous eye. "You really don't know, do you?" ask Kiyoshi as his incredulous face turned into a scowl. _'What kind of kid never heard of suikawari?!'_

"Suikawari, or splitting watermelon, is a traditional Japanese game that usually played during summer on the beach. We played it by trying to hit the watermelon while blindfolded and after spun around three times. The one hitting the watermelon win, and we could eat watermelon after that." Explain the pink haired teen from the sideline.

"Isn't that too much of trouble?" ask the pale bluenette.

"Eh~!" shout most of them with disbelieve clear on their face.

"Just cut it out or split it normally with a knife would serve the purpose." state the expressionless boy flatley.

"And where is the fun in that ?!" exclaimed Kise with a horrified expression on his face.

"Fun is not necessary for acquire mandatory nutrient"

Awkward silence engulf them all, with just a single oblivious mind among them.

"How about you try first, ne, Omoshiroi-kun" coaxed Kiyoshi gently.

A pair of pure blue eyes blink slowly on impassive face till the owner of said face finally spoke with quiet voice. "... Okay."

All eyes stare with immense focus as Kiyoshi prodded the mysterious boy as if he handle a child, coax him gently a few feet away from the watermelon that lying innocently at the top of the tablecloth that would protect its edibleness from the sand beneath them, putting a blindfold around that magnificent blue orbs, securing the wooden stick in that pale delicate hand, turning him around a few times, and urge him to go forth and find the delicious treats.

Consciously or not, anyone who prepares the watermelon seems to have some sort of grudge towards Kise or something. The placement of the round fruit just too close to his head for his comfort, meaning: it's not even a meter away from his head. The worst part is, Kiyoshi effectively placed our mysterious boy at the direction _opposite_ from his face, made him dying from sheer of anxiety and worry of being hit without notice. But then again, facing his possible hitter might not even that much better of idea either. The horror of seeing a wooden stick came close to your face, or the possibility of it, could pretty much made a repeated heart attack again and again.

Kise wait in trepidation, the sounds of his supposed to be friends giving the mysteriously alluring boy confusing direction really not put his heart in its best condition. Numerous shout of 'left', 'right', 'forward', 'turn a little', and 'almost there' really put a tab on him. Not to mention the more discrete cursed of 'almost get him' that can't meant well for him at all. Just what in Kami sake that made his friends turn this _murderous_ for his blood?

Another eight minutes and twenty two seconds terrifying moment later, few minutes that feel like hours for our poor annoying blond, he finally heard the telltale of smashing sound that accompanied with splatter of cold sweet smelled liquid on his cheek. Which, fortunately not something warm and smelled iron like his fears to be. Loud cheers of his friends and congratulation for the mysterious teal haired boy dwarfing the slight swear words of how the pale bluenette should hit the _yellow _watermelon instead the green one. Shortly after that, the sounds around him start to change to munching and squirming in delight, courtesy of the only two female in the group.

"Ano sa…. minna…. would you guys get me out of here…." said Kise desperately, only to meet by blissful ignorance from his friends. "hello…. guys…. umm…. guys….?" called out the blond teen with more worry in his voice. He is stuck in sand, can't move at all, and facing the opposite direction from the crowd. He want some watermelon too!

After a few minutes of misery, a shadow fall upon him, notify him of a person standing behind his head. "It seems they prefer the delicious red fruit than you, Kise-kun." stated a monotoned voice that could only mean one person there.

"... Eh…. okay…?" answer Kise warily as he not quite sure how to respond.

"May I ask why they bury you in the sand, Kise-kun?" ask the pale bluenette with a tiny bit curiosity hinted in his voice, that is if you observe closely with narrowed eyes. Just like a certain redhead out of their line of sight.

"... Eh?" was the only response the blond could muster.

"Why they left only your head?" ask the boy once more as he now crouch down to see the blond in better angle.

"Because bury all of him or leave only any other body part above without his head would end up killing him. Disposing his body and providing decent alibi for this number of people though possible would be too much of trouble." explain a certain redhead with mismatched eyes sadistically in serious tone. He previously watch from the sidelines, but as in occurrence lately, this pale bluenette train of thought easily intriguing him.

"What?!" Shout the owner of that mop of blond locks that looks really ridiculous on the vast of white sands.

"Ah, I see…" nodded the pale bluenette.

"No! No no you don't!" Exclaimed the panicking blond. "Akashichi~ you meanie…." pout the exuberance golden eyed teen as pitifully as he could in his current predicament.

"But I don't understand why you are burying him in the first place." questioned the boy again, effectively ignoring the wailing blond in front of him.

"Eh…?! Why do you ask?" exclaimed a baffled blond.

"Why not? It was not a rational thing to do." said the blue haired male bluntly.

"But it's fun!" shout Kise instantly.

"Fun?"

"Yes! It's just a game, of course it's fun~" claim the golden boy with huge smile on his face, not even realising how absurd the bluenette response are.

"..."

"Oi….! Kise…! Don't get too comfortable there…. Murasakibara almost finish _all_ of the watermelon." shouted Koganei from afar.

"What!? Dig me out…. dig me out…. I want some…." whined Kise with little to no result for his effort.

"...fun…?"

The collective laugh that emitting their bunch unintentionally covering the slight confused voice that escaped the mysterious boy's lips. Except from the pair of mismatched eyes that narrowing in thought of this mystifying boy before him.

* * *

Just as Akashi said, his cruise is up and abroad right slightly before noon. Scuba diving gear and barbeque equipment set on board, and a bunch of eager teenager ready to jump on at any second.

There are three exception though, a grumpy tan redhead, a yawning dark-skinned bluenette, and an apathetic looking green head. In which each and all of them carrying quite number of box and baskets of foods and beverages.

Twin sky blue orbs gleaming with curiosity as the owner watch the various emotions from behind the group. The white floating thing… the… cruise...? is reminding him of the various floating thing that human use on _his_ water. One of the _things_ that bring numerous adulteration to water on earth. The one that spill all that oil and trash, launching exploding things that destroy underwater terrain and annihilate its population, and _polluting_ water. His gaze unconsciously turned colder. Gone the amusement and curious glint in the warm sky blue orbs, icy blue orbs with disguised loathe and rage tightly concealed behind almost perfect indifference. So perfect that if Akashi not already watching him very closely, he would definitely miss it.

They went a bit far from the beach but not that far, pulls out anchor and prepares the gear. luckily they all have some experience under their belt, otherwise they would restrict to snorkelingonly. There one thing worrying Akashi though.

"Mizuiro*, have you done scuba diving before?" asked the redhead with slight concern in his voice, barely noticeable, and covered with his usual 'I am better than thou' tone, but there nonetheless.

A slight tilt of his head and a blank face that betray nothing of its owner thought were the only answer he got for his question. Which, not helping at all.

"Ah, right, have you done this before? I could teach you if you want." offered Kiyoshi with a goofy grin.

"I'll be fine." said the mysterious bluenette.

"No. Diving recklessly without supervision is a dangerous and a foolish thing to do. I will not allowed you to." stated Akashi firmly.

"I'll be fine." repeated the boy monotonously.

Akashi's frown increased as he scrutinizing the blank look before him. Looking for any clue for the actual truth and meaning of this peculiar boy's words. "Are you sure?" asked the redhead with the tone and look that usually got him any answer he want.

And the look that stare back to him was not what he expected to get. The boy are stubborn, that much he could get.

"Very well… if you insist…" relented Akashi after a few seconds of staring that felt like minutes to him, and hours to the others around them.

"I'll be fine." repeated the pale bluenette, again.

"Very well then, come, we'll jump from lower level." said the redhead as he turn around and heading to stairs.

"I'll stay." come the unexpected reply.

"Pardon me?"

"You go. I'll stay here and watch for now."

Moments passed in silence. Everybody but the expressionless blunette can felt awkwardness in the air.

"Right, we'll take a lot of pictures down there, just tell Kagami or something if you wanna go down there with us, he'll set your gear for you." relented Riko after some uncomfortable silent later.

After a slight nod from the mysterious blunette, the rest of the gang going down a level for start diving, leaving behind the three losers from the bet and an expressionly challenged blue haired boy.

"Well then, guess we better start the barbecue, there just quite a lot of things to do before we ready to grill…." said Kagami dejectedly. He really do want to dive, and quite good at it, but he still want to live, and revolt against Riko _and _Akashi pretty much equal to preparing your own funeral, so no matter how much he despise this situation, no matter how uncooperative the other two are, he'll do his best to save the wrath of two devil incarnation.

The other two silently follow the redhead to the grill, eyeing the numerous meats, seafood, and some more grill-able ingredient warily. There just so much to do, fish need to be scaled, meat need to be cut, onion to peel, sauce to made, and another 101 chores to satisfied a bunch of hungry teen tired from diving.

The two unskilled cook set themself to do things that won't cause too many destruction that could cost live in an event such as accidental poisoning even if they do mistake while the only one able to actually cook set to prepare the sauce and marinating. They work in some kind of silence as there is no actual words traded, only curses and useless protests when fish scale 'accidently' end up at someone's glasses, sauce spill up at others shirt, or some onion marvelously landed on someone's cheek. It's the next worlds wonder thought, that no world war comes out of those mess.

Unknown to the bickering trio, a pair of pure blue orbs watching them curiously from the sideline. He's done watching the rest jump to the ocean beneath them, diving away to the deep. The ocean calling him home, he felt the water around him pulling him to her embrace. But he resist for now, he have mission to uphold and curiosity to sate. His natural lack of presence made the other three oblivious to his observation. That is, until he intently make his whereabouts known of course.

"May I ask some question?"

"GAH... !" three over the average tall teenager jump in shock at the previously invisible male sudden mark of presence.

"You! Stop playing ghost!" berate Aomine vehemently as he pointing his accusing finger at the pale shorter boy. He never like any ghost story, and Akashi's story yesterday still fresh in his poor brain.

"God damn it, Water brat. Since when did you there anyway?" admonish Kagami rather halfheartedly? He long due accept that particular quick about the bluenette already.

"Actually, you already asked a question yourself, Aqua-san." scold Midorima somewhat stiffly, trying to masked his own embarrassment and annoyance for being catch off guard. Not like he could be blamed for that, _anyone_ would hardly detect the pale bluenette even if they actively try to.

"Ah, is that so..?" asked the shortest teen with innocent air around him, make Midorima rather uncomfortable with his previous light snap.

"No, that's… fine… I mean… what do you want to ask, Aqua-san?" asked the green haired teen.

"Why don't you three went with the others?"

"We lost a bet. This is our punishment." Answer Midorima bitterly.

"Bet? Punishment? Is preparing that delicious thing something hard to do? Or it is unpleasant?"

"Nah, it's not that this one is hard, just that the other option is more fun, that's all." dismissed Aomine with a wave of his hand. Expertly ignoring Kagami's grumble at the background of how of course this won't be hard for him, since this gonna be at least 95% Kagami's job while he'll do at least _minus _10%.

"Fun?"

"Yup," confirmed the taller bluenette "What? You don't think scuba diving at one of the healthier sea around not sound like a good idea?"

"…Healthier sea…" whisper the blue eyed boy softly as he turn his head to the sea. No one but sea braze hear his whisper. They only watch in mesmerizement as the twin pure blue orbs seem glazing over and waver as in concert with ocean wave. And then he blink, and the spell that froze the three break. "I'll go down. Please save me some of those delicious things." And without even a glance backward, he fall back from the railing where he sit, straight to the sea, with no equipment whatsoever. That instance renders the three spellbound teen to widen their eyes and stumble upon the empty railing, only to watch a slender silhouette swim gracefully to the deep blue beneath.

* * *

He fell from the railing, free fall, not jump, his eyes are closed serenely, his muscle relaxed not like any other who freefall from quite a height, and welcoming the feel of water enveloping every inch of his physique with warm embrace. Still closed eyed, he let the oddly formed current sway his completely relaxed muscle and bring him to some sort of gentle slow moving dance. Noting his presence, water around him start to eerily glow that dimly radiance. All in all, he looks like performing some sort of elegant dance in an artistically moved glowing sphere of current.

That beautiful sight is what greeted everyone that come to check when they vaguely saw someone fall from afar. And to say they dumbstruck was understatement of the year. Even Akashi went speechless.

Feeling distortion by their presence, the blue eyed boy reluctantly opened his eyes and stopped his graceful dance within the current. Gleaming twin blue orbs staring at what have disturb his short reunion with water around him. Reunion that told him how nasty the actual condition around here and all over the earth is. Not here, being the one of few areas that haven't meet the worst. Not exactly excellent, or good enough in mortal point of view, but he definitely have seen its better time. Short tilt of his head, questioning their purpose for disturbing him, freed the other from their trance.

Recovering faster than any others, Akashi swam hastily to the expressionless blue haired boy that looked much more in comfort than any other time Akashi saw him. Hurriedly swooping the slightly smaller boy up to the surface he privately thought how he would 'warn' his attendant for letting one of his guest to the sea without any safety measurement. It's dangerous, and not healthy, not with how polluted water this past decade is.

"Just what are you thinking!? Diving without any gear like that?" reprimand the redhead with barely controlled anger and worry.

Blue orbs winking curiously. He detected unknown emotion within those mismatched eyes. Feels like… anger… care… fear… confuse…

"Why not?" ask the oblivious bluenette.

Akashi's eyes momentary widen, completely not expecting that kind of answer.

"It's dangerous." Answer Akashi with tensed jaw.

"No it isn't." state the blue eyed male blankly. And before Akashi could escape from his stupor, he maneuvers his slightly smaller body out of redhead's gentle grasp and dives back fluidly.

Akashi left speechless at the surface. Three heart beats later, the redhead finally able to re-equip his diving gear and go after the elusive bluenette, and manage to hitch his breath.

Swimming gracefully among the stunned teenagers with his eyes closed. The blue haired boy look more like dancing instead of swimming, a graceful dance with water current as his partner and sound of the sea as the background music.

As they swimming around and play some sort of catch, the more observant one of the group duly noted how the peculiar pale bluenette never ever go to the surface for take a breath ever since Akashi drag him up earlier. And he not wearing any diving gear at all! It can't be that he hold his breath this long, right? it have been no less than thirty minutes! it just… impossible!

Contrary to them, the other, who are either less observant, painfully stupid, just being ignorant, too lazy to notice, or just simply enthralled by the said subject spent their time trying to catch the scubaless boy. That is, until the pale bluenette suddenly stopped on his track and freeze. Wondering what put the blue eyed boy stunned, they peek through only to hastily grab him and swim away while pull the pale bluenette towards the cruise like a horde of shark coming after their blood.

Within all those fiasco, no one notice how twin blue orbs gleaming with unreadable emotion, staring to the destroyed coral, the sick and polluted part of the sea, all the way till they just appear as a mere dark silhouette distance away.

* * *

**end of chapter four**

* * *

**A/n:**

_Gah… sorry for the really long wait . Things, lives, happens… Let's just hope…. _

_Never__ mind, just… sorry. Can't even promise latter update to be faster or not. I'll try, but that's all I'll confident enough to say. Sorry._

_Anyway, this is self beta by me. Which mean the tenses and grammar must be utterly horribly terrible. Sorry, again. Sooo… please PM me if you interested to help me beta-ing this story, Thank you._

_As for their calling, so far, this is what I felt appropriate so far. Thank you for all suggestion you throw me with, it help me put some decisions made. The one with underline are pretty much fix since I've been used it up there, but the other still open to suggestion, so feel free to throw me more name. _

_Kagami – water brat_

_Akashi – Mizuiro (light-blue)_

_Kise – cutie-chi_

_Aomine - brat_

_Midorima - Aqua-san_

_Murasakibara – sweet-chin_

_Momoi - Mizu-kun_

_Riko - Mizu-chan_

_Himuro - Chibi_

_Takao - Chibi-chan_

_Hyuga – blue brat_

_Kiyoshi - Omoshiroi-kun_

_Izuki - _

_Mitobe - … [the easiest to decide: blank]_

_Koganei – _

_See you at next chapter~_


End file.
